Battle of Torchesk (1235)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Decisive victory of coalition of the Principality of Chernigov and the Polovtsians | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Principality of Halych-Volhynia Grand Principality of Kiev | combatant2 = Principality of Chernigov Polovtsians | combatant3 = | commander1 = Daniil Romanovich Vladimir Ryurikovich | commander2 = Mikhail Vsevolodovich Izyaslav VladimirovichPrincipality of Chernigov Polovtsians | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = Heavy | casualties2 = Unknown | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Torchesk is one of the most important episodes of the internecine war in South Russia in the 30s of the XIII century . The total defeat of the troops of the Principality of Halych-Volhynia and the Grand Principality of Kiev by those of the Principality of Chernigov who withstood the siege at the beginning of the year and organized with the support of the Polovtsians a retaliatory campaign against Kiev. In fact, the victory made enabled Izyaslav Vladimirovich to take the reign of the Grand Principality of Kiev, and Mikhail Vsevolodovich to take of over the rule of the Principality of Halych History At the end of 1234, Mikhail Vsevolodovich of Chernigov laid siege to Kiev, and Vladimir IV Ryurikovich of Kiev called for help from Daniil Romanovich with the troops of the Principality of Halych-Volhynia. Mikhail retreated, the allies invaded the Principality of Chernigov, laid siege to its capital and ravaged many cities. Mikhail's ally Izyaslav Vladimirovich, who ruled Porosya, went to the steppe for Polovtsian help, but this assistance took place after the departure of the troops of the Principality of Halych-Volhynia and Kiev from Chernigov claiming victory. It was not Mikhail who had laid siege to him from the Chernigov side, but Mstislav Glebovich, speaking ally of Vladimir Ryurikovich and Daniil Romanovich against Michael. Daniil Romanovich planned to lead the troops home in a forest country (bypassing the areas bordering the steppe). However, the arriving Polovtsian assistance drastically changed the balance of forces, and Mikhail Vsevolodovich allowed himself not to observe the conditions of the Principality of Chernigov. Already again, he headed Chernigov without mentioning Mstislav Glebovich moved to Kiev, and Vladimir Ryurikovich again persuaded Daniil Romanovich to intervene in the conflict on his side, despite the extreme fatigue of his people who had fought in that year for a total of continuously from Baptism to Ascension (about 4 months from early January to mid-May). Details of the battle did not survive, with the exception of the report of the chronicle of Halych-Volhynia on the private success of Daniil and the pursuit of the Polovtsiansuntil the moment when his bay horse was shot, after which the pursuit was replaced by his own flight. The Novgorod Chronicle reports that most of the Halychians were killed and that Daniil himself barely escaped. The winners then took Kiev, in which Vladimir Ryurikovich retreated. He and his wife were captured and lost the Kiev reign in favor of Izyaslav Vladimirovich (he later paid a ransom and was released). But the heavy losses of Daniil were not in vain for him either. Returning to Halych, he received news from the boyar opposition that Izyaslav Vladimirovich and the Polovtsians were developing an offensive against Vladimir-Volynsky, and he sent his brother Vasilko there , thereby reducing the number of his supporters in Halych. Information about Izyaslav's offensive was false, but allowed the boyars to overthrow Daniil. Mikhail Vsevolodovich became the Princes of Halych. Notes Category:Conflicts of 1235 Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving the Cumans Category:1235 in Russia Category:1235 in Ukraine